death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Narukami
Yu Narukami is the main protagonist from Persona 4. He fought in One Minute Melee against Jean Pierre Polnareff from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and won. He fought in DBX against Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and lost. Battles Death Battles *Jotaro Kujo VS Yu Narukami (Completed) One Minute Melee DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) History Battle Info Attacks * Big Gamble * Raging Lion * Brave and Daring * Lightning Flash Persona Izanagi: Zio, Swift Strike, Ziodyne, Cross Slash, Thunder God Dance * Izanagi-no-Ookami: Myriad Truths Other Personas * Pyro Jack: Narukami uses the Magician Tarot Card, his bond to his ally Yosuke Hanamura, to switch Izanagi for this fire-attribute Persona whose attacks are Agilao and Maragion. * High Pixie: Narukami uses the Priestess Card, his bond to his ally Yukiko Amagi, to switch Izanagi for this electric-attribute Persona whose attack is Mazio. * Isis: Narukami uses the Empress Card, his bond to his mysterious aide Margaret, to switch Izanagi for this support-type Persona. * King Frost: Narukami uses the Emperor Card, his bond to his ally Kanji Tatsumi, to switch Izanagi for this ice-attribute Persona. * Kohryu: Narukami uses the Hierophant Card, his bond to his uncle Ryotaro Dojima, to switch Izanagi for this electric-attribute Persona. * Leanan Sidhe: Narukami uses the Lovers Card, his bond to his ally Rise Kujikawa, to switch Izanagi for this support-type Persona. * Ara Mitama: Narukami uses the Chariot Card, his bond to his ally Chie Satonaka, to switch Izanagi for this physical-attribute Persona whose attack is Assault Dive. * Sraosha: Narukami uses the Justice Card, his bond to his cousin Nanako Dojima, to switch Izanagi for this light-attribute Persona. * Arahabaki: Narukami uses the Hermit Card, his bond to a fox, to switch Izanagi for this physical-attribute Persona. * Atropos: Narukami uses the Fortune Card, his bond to his ally Naoto Shirogane, to switch Izanagi for this physical-attribute Persona whose attack is Assault Dive. * Rakasha: Narukami uses the Strength, his bond to his Kou Ichijo and Daisuke Nagase, to switch Izanagi for this physical-attribute Persona. * Makami: Narukami uses the Hanged Man Card, his bond to Naoki Konishi, to switch Izanagi for this fire-attribute Persona. * Mot: Narukami uses the Death Card, his bond to Hisano Kuroda, to switch Izanagi for this dark-attribute Persona. * Genbu: Narukami uses the Temperance Card, his bond to Eri Minami, to switch Izanagi for this ice-attribute Persona. *Beelzebub: Narukami uses the Devil Card, his bond to Sayoko Uehara, to switch Izanagi for this dark-attribute Persona. * Abaddon: Narukami uses the Tower Card, his bond to Shu Nakajima, to switch Izanagi for this status-effecting Persona. * Saturnus: Narukami uses the Star Card, his bond to his ally Teddy, to switch Izanagi for this fire-attribute Persona. * Yamata no Orochi: Narukami uses the Moon Tarot Card, his bond to Ai Ebihara, to switch Izanagi for this ice-attribute Persona whose attacks are the freezing Mabufala and the wind-element Garula. *Tam Lin: Narukami uses the Sun Tarot Card, his bond to Ayane Matsunaga, to switch Izanagi for this physival-attribute Persona. Feats Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Persona Characters Category:Atlus Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Element Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:DBX Losers